Liger Zero
The Liger Zero (ライガーゼロ Raigā Zero) is a liger type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. The Liger Zero is the main characters' Zoid of Zoids: New Century Zero (the first Zoids series to be dubbed into English and shown in the US), and Zoids: Fuzors, was featured in both the Chaotic Century and New Century manga series also plays a role in the Battle Story, and was the centre of Hasbro's New American Release marketing campaign. All this has made the Liger Zero the most recognized Zoid in Western Zoids fandom. Overview The Liger Zero is a Liger (Ligers are a Lion and Tiger mix) type Zoid, used primarily by the Helic Republic. Some Liger Zero variants are used by the Guylos Empire. Unlike the Blade Liger, the Liger Zero is not a derivative of an older design, but rather a completely new Zoid. Its signature attack is the "Strike Laser Claw", which is utilized by supercharging its claws with laser energy to enhance the power of a claw swipe, allowing it to smash and tear through thick enemy armor. CAS Because it is derived from a wild Zoid body, the basic Liger Zero does not carry any ranged weapons. To overcome this limitation, the Zoid was designed to allow its external armor to be swapped out and replaced with other components. The different armor types, known as Changing Armor System (or CAS) Units, allow the Zoid to take on different characteristics and adapt to different roles. (CAS was changed to stand for "Conversion Armor System" in the dub of New Century Zero.) ;CP-20 Jager Unit The second Liger Zero CAS Unit, the [[Zoids Customise Parts#CP-20 Jager Unit|CP-20 Jager Unit]] is designed for reconnaissance and high-speed strike operations. The Jager unit's main features are a pair of large boosters mounted on the Zoid's back, which provide the Zoid with incredible speed and acceleration while improving the Zoid's agility. All up, the Zero Jager has the best maneuverability of most ground-based Zoids. The Zero Jager features advanced radar and sensory systems, allowing it to act as a reconnaissance unit. The CAS unit also reduces the Zoid's overall level of armor protection, but due to its high level of speed and agility this is not seen as a drawback. The CP-20 kit consists of eight frames. Two of these frames are shared with the CP-21 kit. The kit is molded in dull blue, light blue and light gray, with some painted details. The model was released in 2000, with production continuing until about 2002. It has not been reissued. An earlier kit was LZ-01b, for the metal action Liger Zero. In Korea, the model was released in a package with a Liger Zero. Also, there are very rare, blue chromed versions of the armour in existance. Two can be found : one made by Leo Shop, the other is an official contest prize from Tomy. There are also chromed versions of the CP-17 and the CP-21. ;CP-17 Schneider Unit The first CAS Unit for the Liger Zero, the [[Zoids Customise Parts#CP-17 Schneider Unit|CP-17 Schneider Unit]] is designed for close combat. It has seemingly much more attack power than the Jaeger or Zero units although it had a stopping problem in the first time it was used in New Century. The unit features seven energy blades mounted on the Liger Zero's head and sides (five around the head, one on each flank), which can be used to cut through enemy Zoid armor and energy shields. Additionally, the Zero Schneider features improved speed and acceleration through the use of a high-output shoulder thrusters. The Zoid also mounts an Energy shield. The Zero Schneider was first deployed in ZAC 2101 as a part of the Helic invasion of the Guylos Empire. Replacing the Blade Liger, the Zoid proved to be far more effective. It was also used against the berserk Death Stinger, managing to destroy the Zoid. In the anime its main attack is the Buster Slash, which uses 5 blades. However, it is also able to use the 7 Blade Attack were it uses the Buster Slash with the Side Blades flipped forward like the Blade Ligers anti-particle attack, along with E-Sheild and Boosters. Note- The Battle story version and the model lack the ability to flip the blades forward. The CP-17 kit consists of three frames, as well as two small caps. The kit is molded in orange, gray and light blue; with additional painted details. The model was released in 2000, with production continuing until about 2002. In Korea, the model was released in a package with a Liger Zero. The model was also released in the U.S. with a recoloured Liger Zero as a Toys "R" Us exclusive. There were no changes to the CP-17 kit itself in either release. Also, there are very rare, orange chromed versions of the armour in existance. Two can be found: one made by Leo Shop, the other is an official contest prize from Tomy. There are also chromed versions of the CP-20 and CP-21. ;CP-21 Panzer Unit The third Liger Zero CAS Unit, the [[Zoids Customise Parts#CP-21 Panzer Unit|CP-21 Panzer Unit]] is designed for heavy assault and long-range bombardment. The armor reduces the Zoid's speed and agility, while increasing its overall level of protection and drastically increasing its fire-power. The unit sports two heavy cannons in addition to numerous concealed missile launchers, allowing it to engage both land and air targets. Introduced in ZAC 2101, the Panzer proved to be the most effective of the Zero CAS units. The Zoid was employed against the swarms of Eisen Dragoon attack Zoids, using its missiles to decimate whole formations at once. The CP-21 kit consists of seven frames. Two of the frames are common with the CP-20 model kit. The kit is molded in dull green and gray; additionally it has some painted details. The model was released in 2000, with production continuing until about 2003. It has not been reissued. In Korea, the model was released in a package with a Liger Zero. Also, there are very rare, green chromed versions of the armour. Two can be found : one made by Leo Shop, the other is an official contest prize from Tomy. There are also chromed versions of the CP-17 and CP-20. Anime The Jager was the first CAS introduced in the New Century Zero anime, rather than the second. It is also the most commonly used CAS unit, despite Bit initially disliking it for aesthetic reasons. The Zero Panzer was the last CAS to be introduced in the anime. Unlike its battle story counterpart, the anime version of the Panzer was depicted as being incredibly heavy, almost immobile, and nigh on indestructable. Once deployed, the Panzer quickly began to overheat, and nearly shut down the Liger when used. As such, it was the least used armor. Blox-CAS After the success of the Gairyuki's 'Blox Changing Armor System', the exiled Helic Republic chose to adapt the Blox-CAS technology to the Liger Zero platform. Unlike the three Support Zoids that make up the Gairyuki's Blox-CAS, each CAS Unit for the Liger Zero is designed to function as an independent Blox Zoid, and only one Blox-CAS Unit can be used at any time. ;Liger Zero Phoenix :Designed from the components of the Phoenix Blox Zoid. By combining with the Phoenix, the Liger Zero gains full flight capabilities, while retaining its incredible agility. In addition, the Liger Zero gains the use of the Phoenix's considerable arsenal. Its most powerful weapon is the "Charge Missile", which stores up energy as the Liger Zero Phoenix fights; when fully charged, the missile's power is said to be equal to the Gojulas Giga's 32 Shot Zoid Core Cannon. : :The Liger Zero Phoenix was featured in Zoids Vs. III and Zoids Vs. II (Zoids Battle legends in the U.S.) as a zoid only unlockable through a secret code as well as in Zoids ;Liger Zero Falcon :Utilising the components of the Jet Falcon. Like the Zero Phoenix, the Zero Falcon has full access to both Zoids' weapons, its main armaments being a pair of buster claws similar in appearance to those seen on the Berserk Fury, which can transform into a winglike configuration that allow it to fly in excess of 500kph. In addition, the Jet Falcons' talons are worn over the Liger Zero's strike laser claws like a pair of gauntlets. :The zoid was featured in Zoids Vs III, Zoids Saga III/Fuzors and Zoids Saga DS: Legends of Arcadia Image:LigerZeroPhoenix.jpg|CGI model of the Liger Zero Phoenix Image:LigerZeroFalcon.jpg|CGI model of the Liger Zero Falcon Battle Story appearances The Liger Zero was initially developed in ZAC 2100, by the Guylos Empire. However, the Helic Republic stole the design and the prototype, and were able to put the Zoid into production before the Empire could. The first Liger Zeros were deployed in ZAC 2101, and were essential in the defeat of the berserk Death Stinger. A special unit of Liger Zeros, the Ray Force, was established and used to spearhead the Helic assault on the Dark Continent of Nyx. The Ray Force, led by Ray Gregg (the man responsible for stealing the first Liger Zero), was confronted by the Eisen Dragoons, and was nearly destroyed by their new Zoid, the Berserk Führer. Only the arrival of Helic reinforcements saved the unit from annihilation. Despite losing the prototypes, the Guylos Empire eventually created their own version of the Liger Zero, known as either the Liger Zero EM or Liger Zero Imperial. While this version was identical in all regards to the Republic Liger Zero, excluding colour, it also had its own CAS Unit, the Liger Zero X. The X was used against the Republic forces in an attempt to prevent them from deploying the Madthunder, an effort that proved unsuccessful. Later the Liger Zero X units were used by Gunter Prozen's forces during his coup attempt, only to be destroyed by the combined Helic and Guylos militaries. Information gathered from the creation and deployment of the Liger Zero X was later used to develop the Energy Liger. The surviving elements of the Ray Force were later re-equipped with Zero Phoenixes and sent on a near-suicidal assault to recapture a Republic base. They nearly succeeded until Seismosaurus appeared, destroying them as they bought time for the Gairyuki they were escorting with their lives. One surviving Liger Zero Phoenix (which possibly started life as a Liger Zero X), piloted by Ray Gregg himself, took on Emperor Wolff Muroa's Energy Liger and lost. The Zoid survived, and was later upgraded to utilise the Jet Falcon B-CAS. During the final attack against the Neo-Zenebas forces in attempt to retake the Republic's capital, the Liger Zero Phoeniexs found themselves outmatched against the Energy Ligers, and the attack only survived with the Fire Phoenixes being replaced with the Jet Falcons. The Liger Zero Falcons were able to match the Energy Ligers, allowing the Gairyukis bring down the Seismosauruses. However, the Energy Charger on Muroa's modified Zoid was damaged, threatening to explode in a detonation that would have wiped out the Republican capital and both armies. Republican hero Ray Gregg, piloting a Liger Zero Falcon, was able to link up with the Energy Liger and siphon off the excess energy. Media appearances Anime New Century Zero The Liger Zero first appeared in Zoids: New Century Zero as the Zoid belonging to the main character, Bit Cloud. He acquires it in the very first episode and it remains his Zoid for the entire series; Bit is one of the few characters whose Zoid is not destroyed and replaced with a new one, though it does receive numerous upgrades, transforming into the Jager, the Schneider and the Panzer. Steve Toros was conned into buying it from a cheap dealer on the basis that white Ligers like it are very rare. Unfortunately, the Liger Zero proved to be temperamental, not allowing anybody to pilot it. Bit is the only one capable of piloting the Liger Zero, and he forms a deep bond with the Zoid. The Liger Zero is a legendary Ultimate X Zoid, meaning it is equipped with an Organoid System which allows it to adapt quickly to changing combat conditions. It is very fast, maneuvrable, and capable in close combat, its signature attack being the "Strike Laser Claw", where it channels laser energy into its claws to tear through enemy armor. It also has a "Changing Armor System", (called the "CAS" for short), which allows it to transform into more specialised sets of armor for specific combat situations. During the course of the series, Bit and the Liger Zero are challenged by and defeat numerous opponents; among them Harry Champ and his Dark Horn, Jack Cisco and his Lightning Saix, and Leon Toros and his red Blade Liger. Bit and the Liger Zero would also face off against the Backdraft group's Fuma team and their War Sharks, as well as Stoller and his Elephander on numerous occasions. Their greatest rival, however, would be the Berserk Fury, a powerful Tyrannosaurus Rex type Zoid piloted by the child prodigy Vega Obscura. An Ultimate X like the Liger Zero, Vega and his Berserk Fury would battle against Bit and the Liger Zero for the Royal Cup Championship. Fuzors In Zoids: Fuzors, RD used a Liger Zero (it is implied that he inherited it from his father). Unlike in New Century Zero, the Liger Zero was not a unique Zoid, and was actually considered to be low-tech (No other Zeros were seen during the series, but the dialogue indicated that there were others like it). As a stand-alone Zoid, the Liger Zero is depicted as being quite weak, being easily defeated by most enemy Fuzors (as many non-Fuzor Zoids are). During the course of the series, the Liger Zero gained the ability to fuse with a wild Zoid, the Fire Phoenix. With the Phoenix, RD and the Zero became near unbeatable, surviving attacks like Charged Particle Cannons with relative ease; only other Fuzors (Blake's Buster Fury and the Matrix Dragon were able to equal it. Despite this, the Fire Phoenix was destroyed in episode 14 by Blake's Gairyuki during a battle, sending RD and the Liger into a severe depression. In episode 16, RD encountered an ancient Zoid in a ruin. The Zoid, once revived, revealed itself to be the Jet Falcon, and combined with the Liger Zero, to form the Liger Zero Falcon. This new Zoid was even more powerful than the previous Liger Zero Phoenix, and was essentially indestructible, being shown to be able to fly around while carrying a Whale King or shrug off direct hits from the main gun(s) of the Seismosaurus. In the final episode, Liger Zero Falcon is the only Zoid left standing against Alpha Richter and his Seismosaurus. Responding to RD's determination, the Liger Zero Falcon powered up beyond anything seen before, and was able to destroy the Seismosaurus. The source of this power was revealed to be the fact that RD's Zoid was the legendary Alpha Zoid, which also served to make RD's Zoid unique. Apart from this title however, no further explanation of exactly what the Alpha Zoid is, or why it was inexplicably stronger than every other Zoid in the series, is ever given. RD's Liger Zero was slightly different from the one used in the previous series; the cockpit had a second seat, and the black detail on the canopy is changed to white. Also during its fusion with the Fire Phoenix, the facial armor of the Zero remains, with the facial armor of the B-CAS layered over the top. Inexplicably, the Liger Zero's signature move Strike Laser Claw was changed to Laser Claw Strike Attack. This follows numerous other names (both of Zoids and attacks) in Fuzors that are inconsistent with most other Zoids media. Genesis The Liger Zero is never named in Zoids Genesis. It does however make an appearance. In episode 10, it is mentioned that Seijuurou's former pupil, Jirou, piloted a black Liger. Although the type of the Liger is not mentioned, it is shown to be a Liger Zero. Aside from this very brief role, the Liger Zero does not feature in Genesis. Manga Chaotic Century Multiple Liger Zeros appear in the latter issues of the Chaotic Century manga. After sustaining serious damage fighting the Death Stinger, the Zoid Core of Caesar (Van's Blade Liger) is transplanted into the next-generation Liger Zero chassis. Several other Liger Zeros appear, two piloted by Viola and Rosso. These Zeros were produced normally. Just prior to fighting Raven's Berserk Fury Shadow Edge, the Liger Zero is upgraded further, resulting in Liger Zero Caesar The King. This Zoid, designed by Melissa Su, is similar in appearance to the Liger Zero, and is equipped with a pair of laser blades. New Century The Liger Zero stars in the manga adaptation of Zoids: New Century Zero. As in the anime series, it is a Zoid of the Blitz team piloted by Bit Cloud. Initially, it disobeys him, but when Leena is kidnapped by team Mord, Bit and the Liger bond and unlock their potential. Over the course of the Manga's four chapters, Bit and the Liger Zero would equip the Schnieder, Jager and Panzer units in combat against the Elephander, Storm Sworder and Berserk Fury, respectively. The depiction of the Liger Zero of the NC0 manga differs somewhat from the anime. Though it is still considered an extremely powerful Zoid, no mention is made of it being an Ultimate X. Furthermore, it appears unable to transform in mid-battle, as the CAS installation system seen in the Hover Cargo in the anime is absent from the manga adaptation. Galaxy Quest Planet Zi The Liger Zero X's sole appearance is in the obscure comic Zoids: Galaxy Quest Planet Zi. The Zoid was used by Maya, one of the chief protagonists. While fighting alongside Kugo's König Wolf, the Liger Zero X was cut in half by a Flyscissors and destroyed. Maya survived, however, and later took up piloting a Unenlagia Video Games A silver-white Liger Zero is the star Zoid in the Game Boy Color title Silver Beast Machine God Liger Zero. After falling into the underground world with its new pilot, Allstar, the Zero is hailed as their savior; the CAS armors are found in various ruins, suggesting the Zero itself may have originated there. The Liger stays on the player's "team" throughout the game, its various armors being essential to completing the plot and defeating the Berserk Fury that serves as the final boss. The Liger Zero was featured in both the Zoids Saga series and the Zoids VS series. It played a moderate role in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), where the player fights all four of the CAS units seen in Zoids: New Century Zero. Liger Zero Pheonix is also unlockable through a special code, where upon entering it, the player will be able to buy it from their shop in Battle Mode. In Zoids VS III, the Liger Zero Falcon is also available, which is capable of limited flight. Liger Zero also played a moderate role in Zoids Saga II (Zoids Legacy), where the player meets up with the Blitz Team, and can use the Liger and its CAS units from that point onward. Trading Cards The Liger Zero was featured heavily in the last two releases of Zoids Trading Cards. In the Zoids Scramble release, basic white Liger Zero and six of its CAS and Blox-CAS units make appearances. In Zoids Card Colosseum, the Liger Zero and its two Blox-CAS units are available. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint; however some details are pre-painted. The Liger Zero kit comes on ten frames, along with a battery-operated motor, two jaw pieces, a semi-transparent canopy cover, sixteen rubber caps and a small grey pilot figure. The Liger Zero is moulded in white, grey and black, with gold teeth and claws and an orange canopy. The Zero features paint details on the canopy, body, teeth and boosters. To reflect the fact that the Liger Zero was a Guylos design stolen by the Helic Republic, stickers for both factions appeared on the sticker sheet. The Liger Zero’s construction isn’t overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. Despite having a similar leg design and motion to the Shield Liger, it does not reuse any parts from older kits. The Liger Zero uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its jaws chomping. The Liger Zero features a pair of opening boosters on its back, as well as poseable claws and deployable stabilisers. TOMY also released thee upgrade kits for the Liger Zero, the Schneider, Jager, and Panzer CAS Units. Each upgrade kit took the form of an additional set of armor that could be connected onto the Liger Zero's body in place of the Zoid's existing armor, drastically changing its appearance and fictional capabilities. The Schneider, Jager and Panzer were initialy preview to be called Liger One, Two and Three, but it wasn't kept. The model was also released in the KZ series. More action-figure-like than model kit were all the CAS armor set were also produced seperately. TOMY later issued all 3 of the Liger Zero's CAS in addition to the Liger Zero as a Toys "R" Us exclusive set. This was known as the Liger Zero DX. There were no changes to the Zoid or any of its equipment, other than the fact it was released together. The Liger Zero was released in 2001, with production continuing semi-regularly until about 2004. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Liger Zero X A second version of the Liger Zero was released by TOMY in 2001, as a Guylos Zoid. It was moulded in grey, with dull gold structure components, red armor, green eyes, and silver claws. The caps were recoloured black, and a blue pilot was included. In addition, a new CAS Unit, the X armor, was included in the release. The CAS was moulded in black, blue, and dull gold. Four translucent blue 'hatches' were incorporated into the shoulder armor. The small pegs on the shoulder armor panels made it difficult to keep the components on the Zoid. New American Release The Liger Zero was re-released in North America by Hasbro, in 2001. This version is identical to the NJR version, except for the packaging, and the white colour a little more pearl. In 2003, the Zoid was re-released in the updated packaging used by the Hasbro range, but no other changes were made. Liger Zero was released as part of Hasbro Action Figures line. Another motorized version, called Liger Zero Midnight Sheild was also released under the same line. The 2001 release of the Zoid was also released in the first wave of the New Pacific Release, in near-identical packaging. Video Game Exclusive A limited silver-chromed Liger Zero was released, known as Liger Zero Shirogane, to promote the Game Boy Color game Shirogane no Juukishin Liger Zero (Silver Beast Machine God Liger Zero). NAR Liger Zero X Hasbro released the Liger Zero X in North America. Like the NAR Liger Zero, this version was identical to the NJR version, and was later released as part of the New Pacific Release. The instruction book for the NAR Liger Zero X indicated that the Zoid belonged to the Helic Republic. The label sheet is unchanged from its Guylos Empire version, and photographs of the Zoid on the box display the Guylos stickers. This contradiction was also present in the New Pacific Release, which used the new box art style, and displayed the Helic Republic’s symbol on the box. Again, the insignias on the label sheet and in the photographs remained Guylos. NAR Liger Zero Schneider Hasbro released a third version of the Liger Zero, as an American Toys "R" Us exclusive in 2003. This version included both the Liger Zero and the CP-17 Schneider armor, with the Liger Zero’s white components altered to a light tan colour. This is the only time a Customise Parts upgrade was released in the United States. Holotech Liger Zero A fourth Liger Zero variant was planned for release by Hasbro in 2003. This version featured white frames moulded in clear plastic, and removed some of the paint details. The New American Release was cancelled before the Holotech Liger Zero reached production. ''NJR'' Liger Zero Phoenix TOMY released a new version of the Liger Zero in 2003. Known as the Liger Zero Phoenix, this version was recoloured with light blue armor in place of the white, and also included a display stand. The model kit also included a blue version of the Fire Phoenix, and along with the Battle Story and technical details, information regarding the Liger Wild Zoid was printed on the box. Fuzors Another version of the Liger Zero Phoenix was released in Japan in 2004, as a part of the Fuzors model line. This version reverted back to the original black and white colour scheme of the Liger Zero, but lacked the painted details on the head. The Phoenix was recoloured in metallic red and clear yellow, and renamed Fire Phoenix to match the anime. Additionally, the Zoid came with a small R.D. figure in place of the standard pilot figure. Fuzors Liger Zero Falcon A second Liger Zero version was released as a part of the Fuzors line. This version was identical to the Fuzors Liger Zero Phoenix, but included the Fuzors-version Jet Falcon in place of the Phoenix. Generations Liger Zero Blue Souga Another Liger Zero was released as a Dengeki Hobby Magazine exclusive at the C3xH expo in August 2005. This version featured light grey armor and blue structure, along with bright green caps. The zoid also came with a MIdori pliot figure from the Generations story line. Additionally, a new CAS, Gusoku Myoko, was also available for this Zoid as a mail-in offer; the CAS was cast from resin, as opposed to plastic, and came unpainted. The CAS kit did not come with a Liger Zero Blue Souga but included instructions on how to attach it onto the zoid. The CAS also comes with a small katana, which the liger can hold in its mouth or in a slot on its left front leg. There is also a sheath for the katana on the liger's right side. The kit was limited to 1000 units. A second, rarer, version of the armor was released. The armor was available through the same mail-in offer and is known as the Shiro Shozoku. Other than it having new shin gaurds, there were no changes to the armour itself and it still included the katana sword. The kit was limited to 200 units. The kits are extremely rare nowadays and almost impossible to find. Occasionally, some appear in eBay Japan but are very expensive. Liger Zero Red Hiou The Liger Red Hiou (with Hiou meaning scarlet cherry blossom) was released as a Dengeki Hobby exclusive in 2008. It features entirely transparent pink armor over a crimson underbody with white painted trim. The claws and other trim are two shades of silver, and the caps and eyes bright blue. The Miko Liger CAS was made especially for the Hiou but never reached regular production. Related Zoids As one of the more famous Zoid due to numerous anime appearances and the versatility of the CAS concept, besides the Gusoko Myoko, several convention or hobby exclusive CAS armor were made. The Liger Zero Falcon Armor Mass Production Type (ZGe) and the Miko Liger are examples of these. A catalog shows a Nightwise fusing with a Liger Zero. The wings are placed on the sides of the Liger's front legs. There are no instructions on how to do this in any version of either model kit. Image:WFfalcon1.jpg|''Falcon Armor Mass Production Type'' File:Z_mercy200503.jpg|''Falcon Armor MP'' illustration Image:LigerRed HIOH CAS.jpg|''Miko Liger'' Category:Zoids Category:Liger-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids